


Welcome Home

by HoneybeeTea



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor, Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneybeeTea/pseuds/HoneybeeTea
Summary: Mary thinks back to her heaven.





	Welcome Home

Mary understood now.  
Back in heaven when she would doze off on the couch while little Sammy and Dean were taking their afternoon naps. The odd dreams she had of a family, two boys and their father, hunting. Watching them grow and hunt and smile and grieve every time she dreamt. She didn’t know why but she felt a longing for these boys, these men with faces too blurry to make out any details, but she understood now. She wasn't just dreaming, she was getting glimpses into the lives of her sons and husband back on Earth.

  


Castiel had told her once that there were special cases in which some people share a heaven. He explained that Sam and Dean had shared and probably will share one. Confused, Mary asked the angel how he knew and was told of the time Sam and Dean had been murdered by two hunters for starting the apocalypse. With a sharp intake of breath Mary had closed her eyes, trying to get the image of her sons lying in a pool of their own blood out of her head. Castiel continued on with a sad smile explaining that his vessel Jimmy and wife Amelia share a heaven as well.  
  
Mary thought back to her heaven, her family's house in Lawrence, Kansas, with much younger versions of Sam and Dean. Making them lunch, putting them down for naps, playing with them. She knew now that John had been dead for over the last ten or so years, but why did he not join her heaven? Were they not a special case? Things weren't perfect but they had loved each other. The conversation between her and Castiel eventually ended with comfortable silence. 

  


Mary imagines her heaven again but this time there's a knock on the door of her home that startles her from her nap, the images and heartache from another new dream already slipping from her mind. She glances back to Dean next to her and Sammy in his crib but they've disappeared. Confused, she calls out for them. The door knocking continues. She quickly answers it, still distracted by where her sons could have gone, but what she sees on the other side of the open door stops her in her tracks. It's John and Dean and not-so-little Sammy and Castiel too. A smile graces her face as she welcomes her boys home with open arms.

"Welcome home my boys, welcome home my sons, welcome home my husband, welcome home my love, welcome home, welcome home, welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the chorus of the song 'Welcome Home (Finale)' from the incredible Broadway play Bandstand! :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFOhgiJcAnU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_4EQouEZ7k


End file.
